Użytkownik:Kotka151
~Jako ElementKlejnot Magii będe z tą wiką do końca!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oguł Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle' (pol. Iskra Zmierzchu) — Skrzydlaty Jednorożec(dawniej jednorożec, aż do odcinka Sposób na zaklęcie, jedna z głównych postaci serialu, Księżniczka Equestrii, najwierniejsza uczennica Księżniczki Celestiji. Młodsza siostra Shining Armor a i szwagierka Księżniczka Mi Amory Cadenzy. Wyróżnia się nadzwyczajnymi zdolnościami i wiedzą magiczną. Urodzona w Canterlot, mieszka w bibliotece w Ponyville wraz ze swym asystentem, małym smokiem Spike. Reprezentuje Klejnot Magii. Jej zwierzątkiem jest sowa o imieniu Sowalicja (w oryginale Owlowiscious). Opuściła Canterlot już w pierwszym odcinku serialu. Powstawanie (obrazek zobaczyć możesz na MLP wiki)Początkowy szkic Twilight Lauren Faust stworzyła Twilight Sparkle na wzór kucyka o imieniu Twilight, który pojawił się w pilotowym odcinku Rescue at Midnight Castle, z 1984 roku. Kolory Twilight Sparkle były wzorowane na kucyku Twilight Twinkle, który miał jednak odrobinę inną grzywę i ogon od obecnej Twilight. Twilight potrafiła się teleportować, natomiast Twilight Twinkle uwielbiała oglądanie świetlików. Twilight Sparkle ma cechy obu tych kucyków, potrafi bowiem zarówno się teleportować oraz czasami ogląda gwiazdy. Przedstawienie 'Osobowość' 'Temperament' W odcinku "Różowa intuicja" Twilight Sparkle denerwuje się, że przepowiednie Pinkaminy Dane Paj się sprawdzają. Kiedy po ataku hydry, Pinkamina zapowiada, że nie o to wydarzenie jej chodziło, ale o coś jeszcze "większego", Twilight wybucha gniewem, jej oczy robią się czerwone, futro białe, a grzywa i ogon zmieniają się w wielkie żywe płomienie. Po ataku złości kucyk zmęczony opada na ziemię. Potem mówi, że jeśli się czegoś nie rozumie to nie znaczy że tego nie ma. Kiedy w odcinku "Rój stulecia" nie wszystko idzie po jej myśli i wydaje się, że Księżniczka Celestia przyjedzie do zrujnowanego Ponyville, Twilight załamuje się i niedorzecznie sugeruje zbudowanie dokładnej repliki miasteczka, w ostatnich sekundach przed przybyciem Księżniczki. Bardzo denerwuje się również, kiedy Fluttershy zabiera feniksa Księżniczki - Filomina. Wydaje jej się, że Celestia będzie tak zła, że wygna je do lochu, jednak kiedy Księżniczka odzyskuje swojego pupila wydaje się być rozbawiona całą zaistniałą sytuacją. Jej przyjaciele nie donoszą na siebie, a Twilight potrafi dochować tajemnicy, co udowodniła w odcinku "W zielonym ci nie do twarzy", gdzie pod czujnym okiem Pinkaminy Dane Paj(Pinki), utrzymywała zarówno sekrety Rarity jak i Fluttershy. Chociaż pod koniec odcinka wygadała tajemnicę Spike'a, dotyczącą jego uczucia do Rarity, co spotkało się z głęboką dezaprobatą Pinkie, smok wybaczył jej, a Twilight zrozumiała, że źle postąpiła. Podczas odcinka "Lekcja zerowa" Twilight jest bardzo niespokojna i nadpobudliwa, na siłę stara się znaleźć coś na temat przyjaźni, co mogła by opisać Księżniczce. W pewnym momencie odcinka Twilight zbliża się do Znaczkowej Ligi, teleportując się do wnętrza ich piłki i rozrywając ją na strzępy. Potem, podczas przedstawiania im swojego pluszaka Mądralę, cały czas szlifuje zęby, okazując im zniecierpliwienie i agresywność. 'Pilność' Twilight jest tzw. molem książkowym. Przed przyjazdem do Ponyville Twilight zawsze przekładała naukę nad życie towarzyskie, co pozwoliło jej odkryć powrót Księżniczki Luny, oraz pomogło w wielu późniejszych odcinkach. Nawet po przybyciu do miasteczka i znalezieniu prawdziwych przyjaciół, ciągle pilnie studiowała. Na początku odcinka "Sposub Na Gryfa", Twilight czyta swoją książkę, kiedy wpada do niej Pinkamina Dane Pie, w drodze na spotkanie z Rainbow Dash; Twilight stara się słuchać tego co mówi do niej Pinkie, odpowiadając jej poważnym tonem "uh-huh", jednak wciąż zajęta jest czytaniem. Podobnie jest w odcinku "Niezapomniany wieczór", kiedy Pinkie Pie mówi coś entuzjastycznie do Twilight, a ta nawet jej nie słucha, starając się skoncentrować na nowym zaklęciu. Twilight udowadnia nam swoje uzależnienie od książek, kiedy na swojej pierwszej piżamowej imprezie z udziałem Applejack i Rarity, korzysta z porad zamieszczonych w książce "Dziewczyńskie wieczory. Wszystko co zawsze chciałyście o nich wiedzieć, ale bałyście się zapytać" i nie robi nic, czego by w niej nie opisano. Kiedy wielkie drzewo zwala się na jej dom, a Rarity i Applejack próbują je usunąć, Twilight szuka odpowiedzi w tej książce. Z drugiej strony jej uzależnienie od książek bywa przydatne. Kiedy postanawia wziąć udział w wyścigu spadających liści, Applejack i Rainbow Dash wyśmiewają ją, że nigdy biegania nie uprawiała, tylko dużo o nim czytała. Twilight udaje się pokonać obie przyjaciółki, dobiegając do mety jako piąta. Uczyniła to dzięki stosowaniu rad z książek. Zamiłowanie do nauki Twilight Sparkle, jest czasem większe niż jej asystent, Spike może udźwignąć. Skarży się na nie w odcinku Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 1", kiedy zarzuca jej, że przez nią nie może iść na przyjęcie, a w odcinku "Sowa mądra głowa" usypia w czasie pisania listu do księżniczki. 'Sceptycyzm' Twilight nie przejmuje się przesądami i nie wierzy w nic, co nie zostałoby, w sposób naukowy, wyjaśnione. Pokazuje nam swój sceptycyzm na początku odcinka "Końska plotka". Podczas gdy jej przyjaciele są przekonani, że Zecora to zła czarownica, ona i Apple Bloom nie dowierzają i starają się całą zaistniałą sytuację jakoś logicznie wyjaśnić. Później, kiedy "dowody" wskazują na to, że Zecora zamierza zjeść Apple Bloom, Twilight odrzuca na bok swoje przekonania i również posądza zebrę o złe zamiary. Na końcu okazało się, że Zecora przygotowywała tylko napar, który miał pomóc kucykom w pozbyciu się dolegliwości, nabytych po dotknięciu niebieskich kwiatów, zwanych "Czarci żart". Podobna sytuacja zaistniała w odcinku "Różowa intuicja", kiedy Twilight bardzo długo nie chciała uwierzyć, że Pinkie Pie potrafi przewidywać co się wydarzy, jednak w końcu dochodzi do wniosku, że chociaż nie da się tego wyjaśnić, to się dzieje i trzeba to zaakceptować. 'Pokora' Pomimo swojej wielkiej mocy, Twilight pozostaje niezwykle skromna. Nie chce przyćmić swoich przyjaciół i chwalić się talentem (chociaż na końcu odcinka "Chwalipięta" przyznaje, że jest najbardziej utalentowanym jednorożcem w Ponyville.) 'Umiejętności' 'Magia' Twilight Sparkle posiada niezwykle imponujące zdolności magiczne, na których studiowanie poświęca prawie cały czas wolny. Spike, w odcinku "Chwalipięta" nazywa Twilight najbardziej uzdolnionym jednorożcem w Ponyville, a Księżniczka Celestia wspomina o jej niezwykłej mocy w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". Magia jednorożców wymaga skupienia, wysiłku i zaangażowania, co Twilight wyjaśnia swojemu asystentowi w odc. "Różowa intuicja" oraz Znaczkowej Lidze w odc."Znaczkowa Liga". Niemniej jednak, bez trudu zbiera jabłka z drzew i wsadza je do wiadra, przemienia myszy w konie, czy naprawia walącą się tamę ("Sezon na jabłka", "Niezapomniany wieczór", "Tajemnicza Wybawicielka"). przenosząca ciężkie przedmioty z użyciem magii (telekinezy)]]Jak bardzo utalentowana by nie była, czasem zdarza jej się popełniać błędy. W odcinku "Rój stulecia" rzuca zaklęcie na parasprajty, aby te przestały wyjadać jedzenie mieszkańcom. Wtedy owady odkładają na bok żywność i zabierają się za zjadanie wszelkich innych przedmiotów, np: stołów, czy budynków. Kiedy w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy" chce pomóc w przygotowaniach do nadejścia wiosny na farmie Sweet Apple, ożywia pług, aby ułatwić sobie pracę. Niestety traci kontrolę nad maszyną, która sieje zniszczenia na polach. Twilight Sparkle posiada zdolność do teleportacji, która była też popularna wśród jednorożców poprzedniej generacji. Pierwszy raz teleportuje się w "Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 2", kiedy szarżuje na Nightmare Moon w celu zabezpieczenia Klejnotów Harmonii. Teleportuje się również na krótkich dystansach w sadzie rodziny Apple, aby być bliżej Applejack, a także aby uciec wraz z Spike'iem od goniących za nią kucyków ("Sezon na jabłka", "Biletomistrzyni"). Teleportuje się wiele razy w odc. "Lekcja zerowa", pozornie bez większego wysiłku. Twilight wykorzystuje różne zaklęcia, między innymi: *"Zaklęcie 16", którego Twilight używa aby wiatr uśpił małą niedźwiedzicę kołysanką *"Zaklęcie 25": Na twarzach Spike'a, Snipsa i Snails'a rosną wąsy. *Tworzy przelotne znaczki na boku Apple Bloom w odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga", niestety bezskutecznie. *"Zaklęcie ożywienia", którego używa w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy", aby wprawić w ruch swój pług. *Zamienia skały, liście i gałęzie na strój formalny ("Różowa intuicja"). *Pozwala jednorożcom i kucykom ziemskim chodzić po chmurach oraz wyczarowuje skrzydła dla Rarity w odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum". *Wykrywa kamienie szlachetne w odcinku "Kucyki i psy", "kopiując" zaklęcie Rarity. *Doprowadza do wylęgu Spike'a w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". *Zamienia jabłko w karocę oraz myszy w konie ("Niezapomniany wieczór"). *"Memory spell", które przywraca jej przyjaciółki do pierwotnego stanu, w "Powrót do Harmonii, Część " *"Want it, Need it spell", które sprawia, że dany obiekt jest pożądany przez każdego, kto na niego spojrzy *Odsyła nieprawdziwe klony Pinkie Pie z powrotem do lustrzanego jeziorka w odcinku "Wszędzie Pinkie Pie". *Używa niedokończonego zaklęcia Star Swirla Brodatego, które zamienia znaczki oraz przeznaczenia w odcinku "Sposób na zaklęcie". W pierwszym sezonie jej róg świecił zazwyczaj białym blaskiem, a czarowanie obiekty tagrze białym,. Począwszy od trzeciego odcinka drugiego sezonu, magia Twilight jest przedstawiana za pomocą jasnego blasku koloru magenta. Dzięki [Księżnice Celesti potrafi naśladować magię Sombra. W odc. "Sposób na zaklęcie" dokończyła zapomniane i porzucone zaklęcie Star Swirl Brodaty dzięki Magii Przyjaźni, której uczyła się w Ponyville. 'Organizacja' Umiejętności organizacyjne Twilight są imponujące, chociaż czasem ich nadużywa. W odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy" koordynuje pracę wszystkich zespołów, czyniąc je wydajniejszymi, co pozwala na powitanie wiosny na czas, pierwszy raz od wielu lat. Burmistrz Ponyville jest tak zachwycona, że mianuje Twilight oficjalnym organizatorem wszystkich grup kucyków, na przyszłe lata. Ponadto Twilight otrzymuje specjalną kamizelkę w kolorach reprezentujących wszystkie grupy. Kiedy smoczy dym pokrywa całą Equestrię w odcinku "Wyjście smoka", Twilight informuje kucyki w Ponyville o nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwie i organizuje grupę, która ma za zadanie wysiedlić smoka z krainy. Do grupy należą ona i jej przyjaciółki. Kiedy Fluttershy boi się i mówi, że nie da rady iść, Twilight motywuje ją do działania i oznajmia, że bez jej kopyta do zwierząt nie uda im się udobruchać smoka. Pomimo to, Twilight często ma problemy ze znalezieniem książki, nawet jeśli są one poukładane alfabetycznie na półkach. Możemy to zauważyć w wielu odcinkach. 'Historia' 'Znaczek' Jako młody kucyk, Twilight była świadkiem ceremonii, podczas której Celestia unosi słońce. To wydarzenie wywarło na niej tak duży wpływ, że postanowiła zacząć studiować magię. Następnie rodzice zapisali ją do szkoły Księżniczki Celestii, ale by się do niej dostać, Twilight musiała najpierw zdać egzamin wstępny, który polegał na doprowadzeniu smoczego jajka do wyklucia. Twilight próbowała to zrobić, ale bez skutku. Wtem nastąpił jednak wybuch, który wyzwolił w młodej adeptce magii jej ukrytą moc, powodując tym samym wyklucie jajka, ale i urośnięcie smoka do niebotycznych rozmiarów oraz zamienienie rodziców Twilight w kaktusy. Na miejsce na szczęście przybywa Celestia i pomaga Twilight zapanować nad tym wszystkim. Księżniczka stwierdza iż panna Sparkle ma niezwykły talent i proponuje by została jej osobistą uczennicą. Nasza bohaterka jest wręcz wniebowzięta. W taki oto sposób zdobywa swój uroczy znaczek. Rodzina Shining Armor jest jej starszym bratem, kapitanem straży królewskiej w Canterlocie. Jest bardzo związany ze swoją młodszą siostrą, a ich zażyłe relacje najlepiej przedstawia piosenka z odcinka "Ślub w Canterlocie" - "B.B.B.F.F.". Shining Armor poprosił również Twilight aby była jego dróżką w czasie jego ślubu. Twilight bardzo troszczy się o swojego brata i jako jedyna zauważyła dziwne zachowanie Księżniczki Mi Amory Cadenzy, co uchroniło Shining Armora przed ożenieniem się z Królową Podmieńców, oraz uratowało całą Equestrię. Jej (Night Light i Twilight Velvet)rodziców widać w trzech odcinkach. 'Canterlot' Pierwszy raz widzimy Twilight Sparkle w Canterlocie, gdzie odkrywa powrót Księżniczki Luny. Mieszka w domu w swoim domu w Canterlociepełnym książek (lub w bibliotece), gdzie szczyci się byciem najzdolniejszą uczennicą Księżniczki Celestii. Została zaproszona na przyjęcie przez znajome kucyki jednak zignorowała je i pobiegła dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Klejnotach Harmonii. Później została wysłana przez Księżniczkę Celestię do Ponyville, aby nadzorować przygotowania do Letniego Święta Słońca, gdzie została już na stałe. 'Ponyville' Twilight przybywa do Ponyville już w pierwszym odcinku, pierwszego sezonu, gdzie poznaje swoje przyszłe, najlepsze przyjaciółki: Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy. Szybko dowiaduje się o umiejętnościach swoich nowych znajomych: podziwia szybkość z jaką Rainbow Dash wyczyściła niebo, piękne dekoracje wykonane przez Rarity oraz ptasi chór, szkolony przez Fluttershy. Dużo mniej zachwyciła się nadmierną gościnnością Applejack, a gadatliwość Pinkie Pie oraz przyjęcie, które dla niej zorganizowała dość mocno ją zdenerwowało i zirytowało. Rarity również jej podpadła, kiedy przeprowadzała na niej metamorfozy. W trakcie trwania serii, w Ponyville przeżywa całą masę przygód, które dzieli ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Zabawki Twilight w linii zabawek przeważnie jest zwykłym jednorożcem. Lecz istnieje też wersja Twilight w linii zabawek jako alikorn wraz z Rainbow Dash. Ma turkusowe skrzydła i jest wielkości Księżniczki Luny i Księżniczki Mi Amory Cadenzy.. Piosenki Piosenki śpiewane przez Twilight: *[http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/B.B.B.F.F. B.B.B.F.F. *Love is in Bloom *The Failure Song *Morning in Ponyville *I've Got to Find a Way *Life in Equestria Ciekawostki *Twilight, pomimo tego, że jest Skrżydlatym Jednorożcem, jest rozmiaru zwykłych kucyków. *Jej magia jest takiego koloru jak jej brata i mamy. *Prawdopodobnie odziedziczyła początek imienia (Twilight) po mamie. *Ma suknię zamiast naszyjnika jak inne księżniczki. *W odcinku "Luna Odmieniona" prawdopodobnie zaprzyjaźniła się z Luną. *Kiedy czasami patrzymy na Twilight z przodu, jej różowy pasek na grzywie ma "ostrzejszy" kolor, niż kiedy widzimy ją np. z profilu. Jest to widoczne np. w czasie koronacji Twilight na księżniczkę